Anthocyanins are multi-glycosylated anthocyanidins, which in turn are derived from flavonoids such as naringenin. The anthocyanins are often further acylated in a process where moieties from aromatic or non-aromatic acids are transferred to hydroxyl groups of the anthocyanin-resident sugars. The aromatic acylation of anthocyanins increases stability and shifts their color to blue.
Anthocyanins are pigments, which naturally appear red, purple, or blue. Frequently, the color of anthocyanins is dependent on pH. Anthocyanins are naturally found in flowers, where they provide bright-red and -purple colors. Anthocyanins are also found in vegetables and fruits. Anthocyanins are useful as dyes or coloring agents, and furthermore anthocyanins have caught attention for their antioxidant properties.
Certain anthocyanins are particularly interesting, such as those from strongly colored cultivars of sweet potato, radish and carrot. As purification of these compounds is tedious and expensive, it is commercially desirable to be able to produce the final compounds from precursors.